Darkness Within
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: When a storm fatally injuries Shade, Chinook blames himself for it because it is his fault. But when offered a chance to save him Chinook will do anything. But he may be making a deal he'll regret.
1. The Storm

**Author's Note: ****Hey there it's been a long while since I wrote a Siverwing story but here it is. Please read this first. Now I liked both the books and TV series so when it came to a decision I had a problem. Now this story takes place in a mix of the TV series and the book. After Sunwing but way before Firewing. Some elements of the TV show might be in it so I hope you all enjoy what I have made. **

Chapter 1: The Storm

The cool breeze of the night ruffled the trees of the forest, the moons light illuminating the darkness around. The chirping of crickets being heard from all around, but the fluttering of wings broke through. A lone tiger moth flew around its home, seeking a place to rest for the night. Landing on a branch it looked around, making sure everything was safe. Hearing flapping it then flew off as something dove for it.

A bat of large size missed its prey as it flew off, growling it circled back as both eyes found its prey in the dark of night and started to pursue it once more. The lone tiger moth hastily flew to lose the predator that stalked it, being able to get some distance away.

The bat saw its prey getting away and out of eyes sight. Slowing down a sec a barrage of echoes was let out in hope of spotting the moth. Luckily one of them hit it but then a whole bunch of tiger moths appeared from nowhere, the moth used its echo projection.

Growling in frustration the bat scanned the area carefully. If he couldn't relay on echoes then sight had to do. Scanning around the moth was spotted on a branch, grinning it surged forward for it.

The tiger moth saw its predator heading for him and flew off again, once again trying to put distance between the two.

"No, you don't!" the bat shouted as both wings flapped harder, closing the distance between the two.

Seconds passed as the tiger moth was being closed in, opening its mouth the bat inched in much closer and was about to swoop the prey up.

Out of nowhere a smaller bat swooped in and caught the moth in its mouth, surprising the much bigger bat. "Hey, that was mine!"

The smaller bat gulped down the moth and let out a satisfying sigh, ignoring the comment that was said, "That was good."

"Shade I almost had it!" the bigger on complained as he flew alongside the smaller bat.

"Come on Chinook you did the same thing to me, remember?" Shade chuckled. Looking around he saw an oak tree not that far way and decided to roost there for a moment.

"That was different," Chinook followed his brother and roosted with him. "Only because-"

"You were the one who got it," the smaller bat interrupted with a smile. "Come on just admit I finally beat you at something.

The larger bat couldn't help but grin also, "No way, that was a fluke, there's no way you can beat me in anything."

"What about that time we tried to see who could eat the most bugs?"

"Upset stomach, doesn't count," he brushed it off easily.

Shade mentally chuckled as he continued to list off things, "How about that one race back to tree haven a few nights back?"

"You had a head start, wasn't fair."

The runt of the colony could list a few more things off but he decided to use his ace in the hole, just to get his brother mad. "What about when I saw the sun and you ran off like a chicken?" He smugly responded with a sly grin.

Chinook just chuckled as his head shook, "Oh I'll show you a chicken runt."

Shade just laughed as he dropped and flew off, his brother right behind him as both of their laughs echoed through the night.

Both playfully chased one another through the tree. Since Chinook was bigger he was able to gain up on him, but since Shade was smaller he managed to fly through smaller tree branches; putting some distance between them.

Shade knew he could keep this small chase up for a while longer, but decided to end it early. Mainly because he had enough fun teasing his brother. Slowing down he then landed on a large branch, but immediately felt a huge impact from behind as Chinook crashed into him. Both bats rolled around in a playful manner as one of them tried to get the upper hand.

Of course Chinook proved to be dominate one as he pinned Shade's shoulders down on the bark, "Ha, got you runt!"

The smaller one only shook his head at the comment, "I let you get me."

"As if you would; I beat you fair and square!"

Shade opened his mouth to respond but then a huge boom echoed through the forest, making both brothers jump.

"W-What was that?" Chinook asked, a little jumpy.

"Uh…I think that was thunder," Shade responded calmly, getting back up once the extra weight was off of him. "Usually it starts to rain when that happens."

Chinook snorted at the logic, "Nah, sometimes it doesn't rain. We get much thunder but no rain."

"But still, I think we should head back to tree haven."

"Come on bro, if there was rain we would have felt it right now. Only newborns get worried over this."

Spreading his wings Chinook was about to take off but only for Shade to get in front of him. "Chinook be reasonable, we should head back now I don't think it's going to be safe."

The bigger bat pushed his way through, "Shade nothing's going to happen; besides I think you're being the chicken now." Grinning he opened both wings and took off into the air.

"Chinook!" Shade called out as he took off after his brother.

A groan came out of the older bat, the topic wouldn't be dropped so easily so he decided to have some fun. "Ok, if you can catch me then we can go back."

"Chinook this isn't a game!" Shade called out as he flapped faster, but his brother was still too many wing beats away.

Laughs came out as the bigger bat flapped more, putting more distance between the two. He could hear his name being called out but only chuckled at it. Another wave of thunder boomed again, but this time louder. This made Chinook put the brakes on as a flash of light appeared in the distance.

The abrupt stop allowed Shade to catch up, "Chinook, come on its getting worse!"

He kept on trying to keep his cool demeanor but it was slowly cracking, "oh…come on lighting doesn't mean that much."

It was then small drops of liquid hit their fur, damping it. Shade gave a look as in saying I told you so, "Anything else you want to add?"

"Ok, ok let's go back then," Chinook groaned, he didn't want to, but he was wrong on this, and they really need to get back now. Doing a U-turn they started back in the other direction, back to tree haven.

Soon Chinook started to regret not going back when Shade told him to. The rain had started getting heavier and a gust of wind had been added to the mix. Chinook looked back at his brother and saw he was flapping hard, going against the wing current was proving to be difficult for him.

"Come on Shade we're almost there!"

"I know…" the smaller bat panted. Flapping his wings like this was burning more energy than usual.

Chinook then looked forward to find a tree branch to land on, since he needed to give Shade some time to catch up and hovering in the air wasn't a good idea at the moment. Descending the larger bat landed on the large branch and looked back.

Shade's eyes squinted as he saw Chinook land a little further than him. Flapping his wings more he got closer to his brother and was only a few feet away.

A long crackle of thunder boomed again, followed by a bright flash. Lighting swiftly struck the top of the tree, setting it ablaze. The lightning also severed a branch from the top of the tree; a small bit of fire began burning the bark. "Chinook!" Shade shouted as he watched the debris falling straight down.

The bigger bat looked up and froze as the burning piece of wood headed straight for him. It was then something rammed into him, pushing him out of the way and onto another branch a few feet away.

Chinook watched in horror as Shade took his place on the branch as the burning piece of wood fell on top of him. Yells of pain sounded as the smaller bat was knocked over the edge.

"Shade!" Chinook cried out as he watched his brother fall and plummet to the ground.

_**A/N: Hope you all like. Now this story isn't fully completed in my mind so there might not be quick updates. I'm working hard with school and this so I'll do what I can to finish this quick. **_


	2. Bad News

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, just been busy these past couple of days. Well i'm back on track and here's the second chapter. Oh yeah there's something I also forgot to add. This story takes places after my previous stories "Adoption Ceremony", and "Mating Ceremony". So that's why Shade and Chinook are refering to each other as brothers and Ariel and Cassiel as mom and dad. Just thought I'd clear that up first. Now enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Bad News

There was a stunned silence that fell over the larger bat, his breathing increased as the realization kicked in. Shade had pushed him out of danger and taken the blow that was meant for him. "S…S-Shade!" His voice snakingly shouted, but silence was his response.

As he looked down on the forest floor he could make out the light from the small fire that was set on the branch. Despite the light radiating from it he couldn't see his brother at all. It was then he noticed that the heavy rain started to put out the small fire the lightning started, which was a good thing at least.

"Shade!" he called once again, but silence remained as the response.

Fearing the worst Chinook took off and glided down to the forest floor, eyes not leaving the spot on the ground at all. His heartbeats increased as the prone silhouette of his brother soon came into view. "No…no…." his breathing hitched as he landed on the ground, next to the smaller bat. Both eyes widen at what he saw. Shade wasn't moving, the branch that fell had pinned him to the ground. There were some scorched parts on his back fur; an indication the fire burned him. Looking further up he saw blood was trickling down his face and on his wing.

Thankfully the rain completely put out the fire that was burning the bark, making it safe for Chinook to move closer. "Shade…come on, wake up."

No response was made, making the bigger bat scared. He would try to shake him awake but there was a fear that touching him might make things worse, so he went for the next thing; moving the piece of bark.

Being as big as he was Chinook was strong, so moving it wouldn't be a problem. Moving his claws to the wood he could feel the radiating heat that remained from the doused flames. Thankfully it wasn't too hot for him to touch. Gripping the branch he grunted and started to pull it up, the strain from the weight making itself known. Slowly the branch started to lift from the ground and off the small bat. Chinook's eyes closed in concentration as he continued to move the branch.

An audible snap made Chinook freeze in place, "What happened?" he asked himself. He didn't want to look down yet, fearing what he may have done wrong. Mustering whatever strength he had left the log was moved off of Shade. Letting out a huge sigh of relief he fell to his knees, panting as the weight was gone.

Exhaustion was replaced with fear as the realization of the loud snap was brought back to mind. Taking a breath Chinook slowly turned his head as his prone brother came into view. A startled gasp sounded as horror gripped him.

Apparently there was a twig on the fallen piece of wood, it had snapped off when Chinook moved it. But that wasn't the worse part; the twig was embedded in Shade's back.

"No…no…please Nocturna no," Chinook started to slowly cry out. Moving back he was by Shade's side, once again trying to wake him. "Shade…please, wake up…please…I'm sorry…"

Tears start to swell up and fall as guilt started to overtake him. "This is my fault…this is my fault."

If only if he listened to Shade none of this would have happened. Yet he didn't and this happened, and he was to blame.

Both eyes then looked up at the twig that was impaled in Shade's back. _'Do I take it out…or leave it in?' _He thought to himself. It pained him that he didn't know what to do right now, and the fact he couldn't do anything made it worse.

Chinook then looked up in the air, checking the sky. Apparently the storm was a short one because there weren't any signs of any more lightning or thunder, and the rain had softened up to a light drizzle. As much as it pained him Chinook had to leave and get help, it was his only chance to save his brother.

Leaning down he spoke, trying to keep his emotions in check, "Shade…I-If…you can hear me, just hold on…I'm going to get help."

Getting back to his feet both of Chinook's wings spread as he took off from the ground and into the air.

**Tree Haven**

Ariel was worried, no scared at the moment. All the bats had flooded into Tree Haven once signs of the approaching storm started. All the families were huddled together at their roost; some drying off as a few were caught in the rain. They were relaxing and waiting out the storm so they could go out once more. Ariel and her mate Cassiel got to their roost and waited, Marina soon showed up but their sons were missing.

Thinking they might have gotten caught up in the storm they waited some more. But the minutes ticked by and they still didn't show up. Both Marina and Cassiel then flew around Tree Haven, hoping to find them. That was about ten minutes ago, but nothing so far.

But for some reason Ariel know they weren't here, they were out in the storm. Her sons were out there and she didn't know what was happening with them. As a mother she worried big time about this, she always knew where her children were but now she didn't. The fact of this made things even worse.

The flutter of wings broke her thoughts as both Marina and Cassiel flew and roosted right next to her. Even though she subconsciously knew the answer she still had to ask. "Well, are they here?"

With one look to Marina, Cassiel gave the news, "We checked all over, and asked everyone but Shade and Chinook aren't here."

Both of Ariel's eyes shut as the realization finally sunk in, "I feared as much."

Cassiel saw his mate's worry and folded a wing around her, "Don't worry Ariel, once the storm lets up we'll go out and look for them."

"I know that but…" she looked down, not looking at either two. "This storm is really bad, it's terrifying not knowing if they're ok or not."

"Ariel, don't worry about it," Marina tried to reassure next. "Shade and Chinook are strong; they can brave a storm like this easily."

She smiled at that, but the fear still didn't go away. "Call it a mother's worry, but I just can't stop thinking about it."

It was then the colony's messenger, Mercury, was seen flying down and hovered near the three. "Good news, the storm has lightened up." A while ago Cassiel asked him to inform them when the storm was going to let up. He agreed and offered his assistance when it came to finding the boys.

Hope then started to fill up Ariel, "We can go look for them now?"

A nod was the response, "Come on, now's a good time as ever."

All three bats unfolded themselves just as Mercury turned and headed for the nearest knothole, the rest right behind him. The four bats then exited out of Tree Haven and started off in one direction. Almost immediately they saw someone flapping hastily in their direction.

"Is that?" Cassiel started to say; eyes squinting to get a better view.

"Chinook!" Ariel cried out as she saw her son.

"Hey!" The large bat shouted as he stopped right in front of them, panting heavily as they all hovered together.

"Where's Shade?" Cassiel then asked, they all noticing that the smaller bat is nowhere to be seen.

It was then dread appeared on Chinook's face, both eyes closed as he looked away. They all saw this and fear started to set in. "Chinook, what happened?" Ariel asked.

"There…there was a…accident," He managed to say, not sure what word to use.

"What do you mean? What happened to Shade?" Marina asked, worried about her mate.

"He's hurt…bad," he choked out.

There was a stunned silence as the news came out. None of them knew what to make of this news. "Is…is he…" Ariel began but Chinook continued.

"I don't know, but he needs help now!"

Mercury nodded at that, "Alright, I'll gather some of the healers to help. Where exactly is he?"

"A few wing beats back where I came from, just look for a tree that's burnt."

The messenger nodded as he turned and headed back to Tree Haven.

"Take us to him," Ariel pleaded. She didn't want to believe what was said until she saw it herself. Nodding Chinook circled back and flew off to where he came, Cassiel, Ariel and Marina right behind him.

There was absolute silence as the four bats stood around the down bat. The sight of the prone bat left them all speechless, their eyes taking in the inflicted injuries. Tears poured out of both Marina and Ariel's eyes the more they saw Shade's condition.

Cassiel was the first to speak, which was to his son, "What happened?"

Chinook adverted his eyes from everyone else, too ashamed to look at them. "It…it was my fault."

Both eyes widen as those word hit the older male's ears, "How?"

Chinook's eyes squeezed shut as he started to explain, "Shade wanted to go back…before the rain started…I didn't listen. We went further out but then I agreed to come back." Tears then started to fall from his eyes to. "I landed on a branch to wait for him to catch up…but…lightning struck the tree I was on and a…burning branch fell, right above me. Shade pushed me out of the way and took the hit." He didn't say anything else as both eyes remained closed, he waiting for any kind of response for his actions.

The large bat was shocked when he felt his father fold a wing around him. He expected a huge scolding or worse from Cassiel, but this was unexpected. "I just hope to Nocturna he'll be alright."

Marina calmed down some to speak, "Is…is it ok to move him?"

"I don't know, that twig is making things difficult to decided," the older male responded. "We should just wait for Mercury to come."

Almost like that the messenger as well as a couple of older looking female Silverwings landed. "Make room," one of them said as they looked over Shade.

The four bats moved back out of the way. Marina and Chinook looked on as Cassiel wrapped both wrings around Ariel in an effort to comfort his mate. Nothing else was said as the two healers continued their inspection, nothing but silence filled the area.

"Well?" Mercury asked as a minute passed.

One of the healers looked back at them and gave the news, "There's not much we can do here, we need to get him back to Tree Haven."

"But is it alright to move him?" Marina asked in concern.

"It's a risk," the second healer responded, standing up. "But we need to take it if we want to save him."

"How do we do it then?" Cassiel wondered.

"Four of us have to carry him; we need to make sure he doesn't move as much. Mercury Cassiel we're going to need you for this."

Both males nodded as they listened to what they needed to do. As that happened Ariel lowered herself next to her son's side, more tears in her eyes, "Shade, please be alright."

Chinook watched as Marina and Ariel softly said some words to his brother. He wanted to say something as well, but only soft silent word left him, "I'm sorry."

Sometime later everyone was found back at Tree Haven, waiting on the healers. It's been too long ever since they started their work and they were left to wait till they finished.

The whole colony saw them, everyone were shocked as the colony's hero was being carried into Tree Haven. Many of the bats asked what had happened, but no one answered as they quickly took Shade into the medical section of Tree Haven. Once he was put down the healers ushered everyone but Mercury out as they needed space and quiet to do their work.

After that most of the colony asked what happened, but the small family didn't answer. They were too worried about Shade to repeat what had happened. Both Parents and Marina were terrified at what was going on. They weren't given a guaranteed answer if Shade was going to survive or not. So not knowing anything made things worse.

Chinook felt the worst of all; he roosted right outside of the medical wing, not wanting to miss once the healers were done. He didn't want to move, talk or do anything else until he found out on Shade's condition.

Unfortunately some of his friends were roosting with him. "Come on Chinook, what happened to Shade?" Todd asked.

"Yeah you haven't said anything at all," Breeze seconded.

"Please…leave me alone," the large bat responded with some sadness.

"Come on this isn't like you," Todd stated as both he and Breeze saw the look on their friend's face.

Chinook brought his head up to look at the two, but before he could say something another voice beat him to it. "Todd, Breeze," Ariel flew down and roosted next to her son. "Your mothers were looking for you."

"Ok," the female responded as she and Todd unfolded themselves and took off.

"Thanks," Chinook said to his mother, thankful he was alone. That was until he realized that Ariel was still next to him.

The older female could see the guilt on her son's face, Cassiel explained what happened since she was too out of it to overhear earlier. "Chinook…"

"Mom I'm…"

She then folded a wing around him, trying to comfort him as some tears fell. "It's ok."

"No it's not…it's my fault…that should have been me, not Shade!" anger but also more guilt filled him

"Your brother did…what he thought was best…he saw that your life is more valuable than his."

Tears started to fall from Chinook's eyes as he buried his face into Ariel's chest. "I should have listened to him…none of this would have happened if I did."

Ariel didn't say anything else as Chinook continued to cry into her. She held him in both of her wings as time passed by. Soon Cassiel and Marina found the two and roosted with them.

"Any word yet?" Marina asked, both eyes seemed red and the fur around her eyes were wet.

"No," Ariel responded as she continued to hold her son. Marina looked down as Ariel looked back at her mate, "What happened?"

"She cried…I did what I could to comfort her," Cassiel responded.

The four of them then waited a bit longer, all in silence; as none of them didn't want to say anything. Soon Mercury exited out and landed next to the four, a grim look on his face. Just one look told them it wasn't good.

"Mercury…is he…" Ariel began as all four of them gave him their attention.

"I'm sorry…but the healers did everything they could. If it wasn't for the twig he would be fine…but…"

"What happened?" Chinook asked, fear starting to grip them all.

"The healers said the twig might have done something which is causing him to bleed on the inside."

"So…"

"He's not going to survive the day," He sadly gave the news.

Those words brought instant sorrow to the small family, Ariel and Marina broke out into tears again. A son, mate and brother was going to be lost to them all.

Cassiel was the only one who was still in the right sense of mind, so he spoke for all of them. "How…how much longer…does he have?" Those words hurt him just trying to say them.

"Not sure…but he's awake right now," Both of Mercury's eyes closed as he took in a breath. "I think you all should say your goodbyes."

The four bats looked at one another, all having the same thoughts. This was something none of them would have expected to happen, something they didn't want to happen. And now they were losing someone important to each of their lives. Making silent gestures all four bats unfolded themselves and flew into the medical wing, attending what would be Shade's final moments of life.

_**A/N: Hope you all like. Now the next chapter is going to be good. I can't wait to post it once i'm done with it. Thankyou for reading so far. And please leave a review, thanks. **_


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for the wait, I had trouble writting this one even though it seemed easy in my head. Now this didn't turn out the way I envision it but It's still good. Now please let me explain something. I decided to make it to where Chinook didn't remember who Zotz was, so that way it makes eaiser for this. Now please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil

The family of four landed on the ground and walked as they entered the medical wing of Tree Haven. The scent of berries and leaves hit their noses the further they went. Various colors of berries and leaves could be seen, piled into stacks and separated for different uses. The healers used these when an injured bat came to them.

One of the healers came into view as they walked passed her. She looked at the four and gave a sympathetic nod to them. A few seconds and they came to a couple rows of beds made of leaves, obviously so the bats could lay on all fours and be comfortable.

At the far end was Shade, with a few of the remaining healers backing off from him. The twig has been removed, and in its place was remints of berry juice with a red leave covering the wound it made. The blood had been cleaned up with smaller bits of leaves covering the wounds to stop the blood flow. On the side were various blood-soaked leaves, apparently they were used to clean Shade up.

Pain was all the small bat could feel all around his body. Any attempts to move would only intensify the discomfort he was feeling. It didn't matter anyway, he felt too weak to move at all. And with the pain he felt it wasn't worth it either.

Once he woke up Shade wasn't that surprised he was back at Tree Haven. Awaking to the healers treating him he tried to ask questions, but they hushed him so they could work. Once they were done they all stepped away, it was then he looked and saw his mate and family approaching.

Smiling he tried to push himself up but the pain radiated again, forcing him to abandon that action.

"Shade, don't do that," Ariel's voice was the first to hit both his ears. His mother was right by his side, followed by Marina.

"Sorry," the small bat responded weakly. It was hard for him to speak, since it felt like every word that left him was fire to his lungs. Despite that he still talked. "I couldn't help myself."

Even though she knew of her son's fate she still continued on like it's not going to happen. "How are you feeling Shade?"

"Not good…it hurts to move…and talk," he admitted, deciding to be truthful.

Marina then touched wings with her mate, trying her best to suppress her tears from falling. "S..Shade did they…" She had trouble saying.

Seeing his mate's distress he took her wing into his, "Don't worry…I know."

"They told you?" Cassiel asked, moving to his mate's side.

"No…I can tell," both of Shade's eyes closed as another wave of pain shot through him as his body shifted.

Chinook wanted to ask how he knew, but remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say to his brother, or even if he could. Not after what he was responsible for. Thankfully Ariel asked the question for him.

"How did you know," She didn't care and let a tear fall down her face.

"All the pain I feel…and…the fact that part of my body is numb…and a little cold."

It was then Marina broke out, tears falling down her face, "Shade, please don't die…you don't deserve this."

'_I'm sorry,'_ Chinook thought to himself as the scene unfolded.

Shade managed a weak smile as he shakily reached and caressed Marina's face with his wing. "It's ok…it was my choice…and I made it."

"_No…it was mine," _Chinook once again thought to himself as he watched his brother speak more.

"I'm sorry…I won't be able…to help you bear…our child…they would look…so beautiful…thanks to their…mother," he smiled as Marina sobbed and held her mate's wing with hers. "I love you…you will always be my best friend…and mate."

Marina was at a loss for words, she didn't know how to respond to that so she just nodded to him. Looking over Shade then spoke to his parents.

"Mom, dad…thank you for everything…I owe everything that I've done…to you," Ariel then wrapped her wings around her son, the tears flowing more.

"Shade…you are the greatest thing I've made…" Ariel sniffled. "I can't lose you now."

"I'm sorry…I can't…" he started to say, but Cassiel spoke.

"Shade, you've done a lot good things in your life…Nocturna defiantly has a spot for you in her world."

Shade smiled at that, even though his life was a short one, he had defiantly had done a lot of good things. He was proud of them, but yet his life ending so early wasn't how he saw things. "Dad…even though I haven't known you for that long…I'm glad I did."

Cassiel smiled at that and stroked his son's hair, "and I'm glad you are my son."

Shade then turned his head, both eyes looking at his brother, "Chinook…I-"

"I'm sorry…" the bigger bat responded, nearly choking.

"Chi-"

"I'm sorry…it was my fault!" he started to shout. Both of his eyes started to water. "This shouldn't have happened to you…I didn't listen, and you paid the price. It should have been me, not you!"

"No…it shouldn't…" Shade then said, silencing Chinook easily. Everyone else looked on, surprised at the exchange.

"How can you say that…Your life is important than mine, why should it have been you!"

"Chinook calm down!" Ariel tried with her son but it was ignored.

"What makes you think my life if worth more than yours!" he yelled, anger starting to rise.

"You're my brother," was all Shade had said, making Chinook's eyes widen as his anger died down. "There's a lot of good…you can still do…I've done my part…I don't think there's anything else…I can do," His eyes closed as another wave of pain hit. Some tears swelled up but he endured it.

"Shade…please…stop," Chinook pleaded, he didn't want to see him in pain.

"You are…a great bat…I know…great things…are ahead of you…thank you for…being my brother."

"No…please," Both eyes of Chinook closed, the realization was impacting hard. His only brother was going to die; nothing was going to fix this. He didn't want to hear this, he couldn't. "I'm sorry!" he shouted out loud. Turning he opened both wings and took off out of the medical wing. The voices that called to him fell on deaf ears.

Chinook had no idea how long he had been flying but the aching in his wings made and indication that it was for a long while. Once the ache in his wings was finally felt he decided to take a break. Landing on the nearest tree he started to pant as exhaustion started to set in. The tears started to fall but he held them back. He didn't want this to happen, couldn't stay there and see it happen. There was no way he could see his brother die, no way.

And Shade was going on and wasn't blaming Chinook for anything he did. Why wasn't he mad or at least upset at the situation? He would be if it happened to him, but Shade wasn't the one to be angered at someone unless he couldn't help it.

A drop of water knocked him out of his thoughts, looking up another drop hit him. "Oh no," he spoke; apparently the rain was starting up again. There wasn't enough time to go back to Tree Haven so he needed to find shelter.

Looking around he saw that he was on a hallowed out tree, seeing the knothole he flew towards it. Hurrying inside Chinook managed to stay dry just as the rain started to pour. He landed on a flat surface just as a bright flash illuminated followed by a clap of thunder.

Both of Chinook's eyes narrowed as those two things presented themselves again, this were just a mockery to what happened earlier. It also brought back the horrid memories, why did the weather have to mock him.

He slammed both of his wings down into the bark in anger, not holding back as the tear fell. "Why does he have to die? Why did I have to be the cause of it?"

All sounds and images started to fade from Chinooks senses as his depression sunk in further. "I don't want him to die…please…don't let him…"

It was then his eyes started to blur, both eyes then slowly started to shut as fatigue started to set in. "Why…am I…so tired?" Slowly lowering himself onto the bark both of Chinook's eyes closed as he fell asleep.

All senses returned to the large back as both eyes opened, but nothing could be seen! Panic started to fill Chinook, did he go blind? He didn't panic, taking deep breaths Chinook then let out some echoes, hoping they will show him where he was.

The large bat panicked more as the echoes bounced back at him, still not showing him anything of where he was. Or the fact if there was a way in.

"**Scared little one?" **A heavy, gruff like voice spoke out of nowhere, making Chinook jump.

"Who's there?!" Chinook shouted as his eyes searching in vain as darkness still presented itself. "Who are you!?"

There was a chuckle, but this one wasn't normal, it almost sounded wicked. **"You're a scared little bat aren't you."**

Chinook's heart started to pound as the voice continued to speak, not being able to see who the voice belonged to wasn't good. Still he had to show no fear, "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

He jumped as a piercing growl suddenly sounded, **"How dare you speak to me like that!"**

"I don't even know who you are!"

"**I'm the answer to your problem."**

"What do you mean?" Chinook raised and eye.

"**I know what happened, what you did."** The voice spoke with an accusing tone, but this was more powerful than normal. **"How you killed your brother."**

Chinook's jaw dropped as the works struck him hard, "H-How…how did you know?"

"**I see everything…enough to know it was your fault."**

Both eyes shut as a tear shed…this voice was making the guilt inside of him grow. "Who are you?" That was the only thing he could say right.

There was silence, but Chinook knew he was being looked at, it was that feeling that made itself known to him. **"I am known as Cama Zotz."**

The name didn't ring a bell to the bat, but yet it did seem familiar in a way, but yet couldn't place a wing on it. "Why am I here?"

"**I can help you."**

"What?!" a shocked response was said.

"**I can save him…your brother."**

"How!?" Chinook instantly shouted, a pang of hope filled him.

"**That's for me to know…but it's not free."**

He should have expected as much, something as good as this would have a price. But yet Chinook didn't know if it was possible to save Shade. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"**You dare question my power!" **Zotz roared, the power of his voice being felt. **"Fine, then I leave you. I hope the death of your brother remains on your conscience." **

"Wait!" He then shouted out. Chinook wanted to believe so badly there was a way to save Shade, but Zotz seemed to be someone he shouldn't trust. But yet if there was a way and he abandoned it then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for killing his brother. Taking a deep breath he spoke back. "What do I have to do?"

There was a laugh, a chilling one that sounded malicious. It made the larger bat's entire fur stand on all ends.

"**You must do exactly as I say…and don't question it." **There was a silence in between before it resumed. **"You must forsake the one you pray to."**

Chinook was hesitant at the statement, "You mean…Nocturna?"

"**DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!"**

Zotz caused Chinook to flinch as a bit of fear rose up. Zotz was now started to prove not to be trustworthy, especially if it seemed like he hated Nocturna.

"**If you say that name one more time then I'm not going to help you, understand!?"**

"Y…Yes," he responded, even though Zotz seemed like a bad guy Chinook would still do anything to save Shade. "If I do this…do you promise to save my brother?"

"**Yes…I will save him, but you must do what I say."**

Chinook took a few breaths as he tried to get his thoughts together. He was having second thoughts about this but yet turning back wasn't an option. He didn't want Shade to die and if this worked out then that fate wouldn't come true. In the end he chose his family instead.

"Alright."

"**Good…now…forsake her without saying her name…and embrace me instead…do it now and mean it!"**

Taking a couple more breaths he began. "I Chinook Silverwing…forsake the one I pray to…everything I know and be taught of her…I banish from me…I now follow the one name…Cama Zotz," as the words left his mouth Chinook could feel a churning in his stomach. It was as if it was on fire and the heat grew worse as he spoke. "I pledge myself…to his…teaching…and knowledge…" The fire inside him started to grow unbearable, he then fell to his knees and panted.

Zotz grinned and chuckled evilly as he watched the same bat before him wither in pain. This was only the start of it, this next part would forever bind the bat to him. **"Now…drink this…and it'll be over."**

Chinook had no idea what he meant, both eyes closed due to the pain but he managed to focus again. Looking forward his eyes then blinked in surprised as a large leaf was visible. It seemed to be holding some kind of dark red liquid. Doing the best he could he move over till the leaf was right in front of him, staring at it.

"What is…this?"

"**Drink it now…and it'll all end."**

"But-"

"**I said don't question it, now do it!"**

Chinook had no idea what he'd gotten himself into, but had chosen to continue. Even though the substance the leaf was holding could be dangerous.

Moving his wings he gripped the leaf and picked it up. Holding it till the edge was near his mouth, Chinook took a sec before he started to drink.

He choked as it drizzled down, the liquid was thick and tasted bad. As much as he wasn't to stop he knew that wasn't an option. Seconds passed as he continued, then what seemed like forever he was down. Throwing the leave down Chinook felt like he was going to throw up, but it never came.

"AH!" he shouted out as the burning from earlier intensified. But this time it was all over, it was like fire had engulfed him and was burning all over. As he withered in pain voices could be heard, unfamiliar ones that Chinook didn't know. He started to scream in pain as it worse, it was like he was melting, very slowly. He thrashed around on the so called floor as the burning shot up. Both eyes widen as he let out one last scream before it became too much.

Chinook passed out due to the pain, he laid there on all fours motionless. Zotz laughed evilly as he saw the small bat, **"You're mine now…forever."** It was then Chinook's form then started to disappear from sight. **"As much as I don't want to do it I'll keep my promise. Although Shade Silverwing won't be living much longer anyway." **There was a loud laugh before it started to grow low until it disappeared completely.

_**A/N: Hope you like. Now like I said I made it to where Chinook doesn't remember Zotz so it would make things easier. Things should get better now so please read and Review. I'll see you next chapter. **_


	4. Recovery

**Author's Note: ****I'm very sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy as of late. I've been doing a lot of things and it left me drained at the end of the day to where I didn't want to write. Once again i'm sorry and here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Recovery

All of Chinook's senses started to return to him as soreness was the first thing to be felt. Both of his eyes slowly started to open, vision unfocused, he looked at the darken surroundings he found himself in. "What a dream."

After a minute his eyes cleared up and Chinook found himself inside of a hollow tree.

"Oh yeah," he said to himself. "I took shelter here after…"

Just then both eyes widen as the memories from before slammed back to him. "Oh no," getting up he then headed for the knothole.

Hopping outside the young bat found that the sun was high in the sky, he'd slept all night. "Oh no, Shade!"

Spreading his wings Chinook flapped in the direction of Tree Haven, the soreness forgotten as one goal was on his mind: Reaching his brother.

In no time his destination in sight, as were the nearest knothole. Not slowing down he sailed inside and flew to the medical wing.

Passing a bunch of surprised bats Chinook slowed for landing once he passed the opening to the medical wing.

Landing on his feet he looked and was surprised to see Marina and his family still by Shade's side. Walking he joined then as they looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Ariel scolded; her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry," was all he was able to say. Looking down at his brother he saw both eyes were closed and there was no movement. Fear began to grip him as he looked at the prone figure. "Is he…"

"We don't know," Cassiel said, answering for them. "He just went out. But surprisingly he's still alive."

Both eyes widen at that response, disbelief instantly overtook him. "How do you-"

"His stomach's rising," Marina pointed out.

Looking down Chinook indeed see Shade's stomach rising and falling. It was a definite sign that there was life in the young bat. "But didn't they-"

"They're not sure what's happening," Ariel then answered. "The healers said he should be gone by now, but he's still breathing."

Chinook couldn't believe what he was hearing, Shade was still alive; or at least that what it looked like. It was then memories of his dream returned, the promise Zotz told him, and what he did in order for it to happen. The larger bat was starting to think that it may have not been a dream.

Just then everyone jumped as Shade's body jerked as he took a sharp intake of air. Both eyes fluttered open as the young one was awake once more.

Everyone was surprised at what happened; they were speechless and weren't sure what they should do.

The prone bat then looked at everyone and smiled, "Hey there."

"Shade!" Ariel and Marina both said as they hugged him.

"Ah!" he cried out as the pain radiated.

"Sorry," they both let go.

"Shade, how are you feeling?" Ariel then asked her son.

Said bat didn't answer right away, he stretched himself some. Being on all fours all night had caused his joints to stiffen some. There was some pain while doing so but he continued anyway. "Still in pain…there's some soreness…other than that, I'm fine."

"But didn't you say you felt numbness…and cold?" Cassiel then asked.

"Yeah…but it's gone…it's not there anymore."

"How is that possible?" Chinook asked, confused at what is being said.

"Not sure," one of the healers spoke as she stood by Shade's side. Looking over at the family she continued, "We need to look over him once more, please wait outside."

They didn't say anything as they turned and walked outside the medical wing. The family roosted right outside and waited, as they did they couldn't help but talk about what had happened.

"How is it possible Shade's alive?" Marina asked out loud.

"I don't know," Ariel responded, and then closed both her eyes in relief. "But I'm glad he's still here."

"Maybe it's a blessing from Nocturna," Cassiel then said.

Opening his mouth to agree Chinook froze as he felt a small burning sensation in his body. Weird, where did that come from? He asked himself, but shook it off as the feeling passed quickly.

"It could be…either way I'm thankful for that."

It was then Chinook started to think more about the so called dream he had. Had Zotz really have a wing in this situation? Somehow if he did then that would mean it wasn't a dream, but it really did feel like one. Yet something else also came to mind, that weird ritual he did…was that real? If so what was it supposed to really do?

"Chinook?"

"Uh what?" the bat was knocked out of his train of thought by Marina.

"I asked if you were ok, you looked like you were spacing out."

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" Ariel asked.

Thankfully Chinook was saved from making a response as one of the healers flew out and landed next to them. By the look on her face something good happened.

"Well, what happened?" Cassiel asked.

"We don't know how but Shade's going to live," she happily responded. "The wounds on the outside are healing fine but the more mysterious thing is that the wound that the twig made is healing fast."

"Are you sure about this?" Ariel asked, wanting her to be sure and just not to get her hopes up.

A nod was the response, "Yes, he'll have to stay in the medical wing for a few nights but he'll be fine."

"Thank you so much," Marina nearly cried out, knowing her mate was going to be fine brought a huge relief to her.

"You can visit him still, but remember he needs to rest. Now be safe and let Nocturna watch over you all."

At that Chinook felt another small burn from inside just as the healer left. It was weird, but decided to ignore it once again as he looked over at his family.

"He's going to live, can't believe it," Ariel spoke.

Cassiel then folded a wing around his mate and pulled her close, "I know…we're lucky."

"I'm going to stay with him for a bit, just in case he needs something," Ariel responded as she unfolded herself and flew.

"I think I will too," Marina did the same thing, leaving father and son together.

Cassiel looked down at Chinook, "You coming?"

"Not yet, I just want to hunt around for a bit, since I'm a bit hungry."

"Alright, just be careful."

The young male watched as his father flew off to join his mate and daughter. He would be with them but he couldn't right now. It's not that he didn't want to; it was that he wasn't sure if he should. His mind was still buzzing at what has happened just now. He was happy that his brother is going to live but yet he still felt ashamed at how things lead up to now. He still wasn't sure whether to call the dream, or so it may seem like a dream but there wasn't an explanation to it.

The rumbling of his stomach brought him out of his train of thought, he really was hungry. He was going to see Shade but only after he ate some food. Maybe he'll run into his friends and give them the good news. So after unfolding himself he headed for the nearest knothole.

Nearly a week had passed since the news of Shade's survival was announced. He spent three days in the medical roost until the healers had deemed him well enough to leave to his roost. Even after that Ariel had put her son on recovery time; this is another term for being grounded. It meant Shade wasn't allowed to leave his roost at all until Ariel and Cassiel deemed their son well enough to fly on his own. Even then she wanted someone to fly with him when he left tree haven.

Shade didn't really like this arrangement but understood that his parents were still worried about him and didn't want anything else to happen to him. Still he was bored out of his mind when he couldn't leave his roost. Of course some of the other bats came to see if he was well, but they didn't stay that long.

Once he was allowed to leave he flew at the opportunity, he didn't mind that someone had to be with him he was glad to finally be out.

Currently he was with Chinook, both of them decided to fly out during the daytime. Both of them enjoyed the brotherly time they had together, laughing, joking around and plainly trying to one up the other.

Shade was glad it was Chinook who was with him, for the past week his brother seemed a little distant from him. Of course he said a few words now and then but that was it. There wasn't that much interaction between the two. It took a bit of thinking and Shade must of thought that Chinook felt a little guilty about him getting hurt. He wanted to forgive his brother but he wasn't really given a chance. Now would be a good time but decided against it and decided to just enjoy the time they have bonding.

Feeling a little ache in his wings, he felt this a lot lately, Shade headed for the nearest branch and roosted. Chinook saw this and did the same, but he decided to joke around, "What's the matter getting tired already?"

Shade chuckled, knowing what his brother was doing. "Nah; just getting my bearings." Just then he winced as an ache from his back was felt.

"You alright?" Chinook then asked, his joking demeanor was replaced with concern.

"Yeah…that wound where the twig went through is still giving me problems." Every now and then Shade would feel a little pain from the wound on his back. It bothered him but tried to tough it out.

"You want to go back to Tree Haven?"

"No," Shade shook his head. "I'm fine; just have to rest here for a bit."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He reassured. In truth going back to Tree Haven was a good idea, but Shade didn't want to end the time he had with his brother. He wasn't sure when he'd get another chance like this.

"If you're sure."

A chuckle came from the small bat, "Don't worry, and just because I'm recovering slowly doesn't mean every wing beat is going to injure me."

"Still," Chinook started with some concern. "It was so close, we almost lost you."

"I know, but I'm still here and that's all that matters now."

Chinook was silent after that statement, the guilt from way before was resurfacing again. Now that Shade was in front of him he had to say it. "Shade…about that night…I'm-"

"Please don't say it."

"I have to…Shade I'm so sorry," Both eyes shut at that. "If it wasn't for me…you wouldn't have gotten hurt. It's my fault and I'm sorry for it. I should have listened to you and went back…you wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me. You didn't have to save me…I should have been the one that almost came close do dying that night, not you."

"Chinook you don't have to be sorry," Was all he said.

"But I-" He was surprised at his brother's comment. He knew for sure he should be sorry but Shade was brushing the apology off.

"I made the choice to save you…I pushed you out of the way and took the hit. Even if it could have been avoided I don't blame you. Like I said on that night, your life is much more important than mine now."

Chinook looked down after that comment; he wasn't sure what to say at all. His mind was flooded with these thoughts and wasn't sure what to think of them.

Shade saw his brother's face, and decided it was best to change the subject right now. "You know I've been noticing something."

"What is it?" Chinook raised an eye as he looked at his brother.

"Every newborn have gotten a mate already," turning he looked the bigger bat. "How come I haven't seen that you have one yet?"

A chuckle was the response; apparently the guilt was replaced by sight happiness. "I think some part of you is starting to rub off on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Shade it isn't a secret that a bunch of females have had their hearts set on having me as a mate, and believe me I would have jumped at the chance long ago."

"What changed?" Shade raised an eye.

"Well the reason behind it was for all the wrong reasons," he then looked at his brother. "Apparently they see me, the most promising bat, and they can't help but want to have me to give them a strong and promising child, nothing more."

"Wow, I never thought you'd see things like that."

"You know I can remember the same thing happening with you," Chinook smirked.

"Yeah I know that." Ever since Shade's status as a hero had been declared he received attention from others who never really talked to him as much. Everyone was talking to him at the time; he even got attention from the females. He remembered a bunch of females wanting to be his mate but Shade declined.

"And what were your reasons for not accepting their offers?"

Shade shook his head before he responded, "If I ever did get a mate I wanted to be with someone who cared only for me, not for all the things I've done."

"And I want the same thing as well," Chinook then responded. "That's why I said you're rubbing off on me."

"You serious?"

"Yes, I mean before I would have taken any offer that was given to me. But the more I think about it the more that I want a mate who actually cares for me. I want them to like me for who I am, like I would do for them."

"Wow, you really changed things around there. What happened to the egotistic bat who loved to brag?"

"He's still here, but changed," Chinook nodded then smiled. "I may not have a mate yet but I will."

"Well I hope Nocturna aids you in your search."

Right at that a burning sensation was felt inside of Chinook. It was weird; this one was much stronger than before, it took a lot of will not to flinch in front of Shade. "Thanks…I hope it helps," he managed to say without showing any signs that something was wrong with him.

Just then out of the corner of his eye Chinook saw a grey rabbit hopping through the forest. It was strange at what kinds of animals that could be seen during the day, which amazed the two young bats. It made the colony surprised at what they were missing during the day. Both eyes kept watching the rabbit move until it stopped at a small patch of grass.

Chinook focused on the hare as it started nibbling on its food, but yet his stomach started to rubble the more he stared at it. Unconsciously his jaw lowered as his mouth started to water a bit. The more seconds that past the more his stomach rumbled till it was starting to become unbearable.

"Chinook!"

"Uh what?" the larger bat was snapped out of his trance as he turned to his brother. "What did you say?"

"You ok?" Shade asked in concern. "I kept trying to get your attention but you seemed to be…out of it."

"Sorry, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it," Chinook faked a smile, which seemed to have been bought.

"Well ok." Shade then unfolded himself, "I'm going to head back, you coming?"

"No, not yet, I'm just going to get a little more air."

"Ok, just be careful," Shade then dropped and flew away, heading for Tree Haven.

Chinook watched for a few seconds till his brother was gone, so he could blow a sigh of relief. He looked back to where the rabbit was only to find it was gone, which was another relief. It was weird, when he was looking at the hare a strange hunger overcame him, one that was forbidden. A Silverwing like himself ate bugs not…something as large as a rabbit. If it wasn't for Shade knocking him out of the trance he was in Chinook would have flew off and attacked the hare. This was strange but it wasn't the only thing that has been happening to him lately.

One thing was that the taste of insects has been getting bland to the point where it was flavorless. Heck the last time he ate a tiger moth it wasn't as satisfying as it was before. The tastiest bug in the forest became unenjoyably. But one of the weirdest things was that every now and then he would feel a burning sensation from within. At first it wasn't' that bad, but as the days pasted it burned even more and it was starting to get agonizing. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, it was strange and didn't know what to do.

"Wait…now that I remember," Chinook spoke to himself as memories flashed. "Every time I felt that burning feeling…was always after someone said N…N-N…" Both of Chinook's eyes widen at this. "What the? N…N-N-N…" He tried his best to say it but it was as if his voice didn't obey him anymore. "N-N-N…N…" Chinook gave up, being left flabbergasted at what just happened. No matter how hard he'd tried he couldn't say Nocturna.

_**A.N: Hope you liked, this story is starting to take shape. There's still a few surprises left, but the next chapter is going to be good, well at the end. I'm going to work on it the best I can and I thank you for waiting. For those who are confused please let me know and I'll explain what's going on. **_


End file.
